Christmastime Is Here
by greektsik13
Summary: AU Castiel has never noticed Sam and Dean's sister before, but what happens when he does? How will Sam and Dean react? And will Castiel be able to save her? Castiel/OC with mentions of Castiel/Dean. Rated M for a reason: smut and noncon.
1. Skinny Jeans

**A/N: So I don't actually watch Supernatural, I just wrote this for a friend who loves the show. If I need to change something, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Supernatural.**

**Rated M for smut and noncon.**

* * *

Rebecca POV

I don't usually wear skinny jeans because usually we are hunting something, and hunting requires movement and lots of pockets. So Castiel has only seen me in cargo pants. Men's cargo paints to be specific. So when we had a break and he saw me in my skinny jeans he literally couldn't keep his eyes off of me. It was kind of nice, but I knew that Castiel was a prude so I decided to see how far I could go before he got very uncomfortable. The next day, I wore my skinnys again, but this time with a deep V-neck shirt. I purposely, but casually, leaned over Sam's shoulder to look at the computer. When I looked up, Castiel was staring intently at my chest. He started to blush when he noticed I had caught him staring.

That night, as I was getting ready for bed, Castiel materialized next to me. I had a tank and some short shorts on, and when he noticed the state of my dress, he hissed and turned to face the other way. I was surprised to see him in my motel room; Sam's and Dean's was next door. Being a girl had some privileges, I guess, but I had no idea why the angel would want to see me.

"Hello Castiel. What are you doing in my room?"

He took a deep breath. "Hello Rebecca. I came to discuss your state of dress the past two days." He turned around. "I would appreciate it if you would stop dressing in this manner, as it is distracting but also unnecessary. Showing your body as such will only garner unwanted and perhaps dangerous attention."

I chuckled, slowly circling him. "You think I'm trying to get a guy?" I was now behind him. "Well the only one I want is already here, so I'd say the clothes worked," I breathed into his ear.

He shivered. "Why?" He didn't have to say more. I knew what he meant.

"Because you were nice to me and you were patient. And you didn't leave me at home to go hunting like my two brothers. I've liked you for a terribly long time Castiel and only now did I know how to get your attention."

I circled back to be in front of Castiel and slowly slid my hands up his chest until they were around his neck. He looked down at me, blue eyes wide, then put his hands on my waist. "Can I kiss you, Castiel?" I murmured into the side of his neck. When he nodded, I slowly pressed my lips to his. I didn't even know we were moving until I felt him hit the wall, but I didn't mind; it was easier to kiss now.

Dean POV

Meanwhile, Dean happened to be walking back to his room and he passed by Becca's. He saw a flurry of movement through the crack in the curtains, so he topped to take a peek, hoping his sister was dressed. What he saw astounded him. Becca was pressed up to Castiel, kissing him, _and Castiel was kissing her back_. Dean walked over to the door and quickly knocked.

Rebecca POV

I vaguely heard the knock, but Castiel heard and he pulled away. "Someone is at your door Rebecca."

I sighed and walked over to the door before opening it to find an angry Dean.

"Cas, what the _hell_ man! That's my sister you were kissing!" Dean was practically spitting out the words.

"I am sorry Dean. Rebecca and I were merely kissing. I did not think it was a problem," the angel replied sincerely, blue eyes widening.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, shook his head in disgust, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Castiel finally moved from the wall to sit on the bed. "I did not think this would bother Dean. We are no longer together," he muttered to himself.

"Wait you and my brother were... together?"

He nodded. "For some time yes. But we stopped coupling after things became complicated. We have remained friends, but I do believe it is difficult for him. And now to find me with his own sister. I believe he is upset."

I sat down next to him. "Dean is always upset about something. But if you would rather be with him, then I'm sorry about the kiss."

Castiel shook his head. "No, I rather enjoyed it." But he still looked upset.

"Let me help you make up your mind Cas. Let me make love to you."

He shook his head. "It would not be right."

"Why not? Because we aren't married? Didn't seem to stop you with Dean."

He winced at that. "No because you would willingly offer yourself for someone who does not know how they feel."

I leaned up to his ear and said, "But I want to offer it," before pushing him down on the bed and straddling him. "Cas, just please. For me?"

He looked pained, but after a moment he nodded.

I started undoing his tie, grinding on him the whole time I undressed him. By the time we were both naked, he was already rock hard and leaking. I licked his throbbing cock a few times and watched him moan before deciding he was ready and sliding myself down onto his erection. I paused for a moment, getting used to the feel of him inside of me, and then I began to ride him. He gasped and reached up to touch my face, tracing my cheekbones and then trailing his hands down my body to hold my hips. He was panting and moaning my name out, and I could feel that he was close so I leaned over and kissed his chest, my long ash blond hair tickling his already sensitive skin. With the sensory overload, he came and after a few seconds, I got off of him and went to shower.

I got in the warm water, leaning my head against the cool side of the shower. I hadn't come, but that wasn't about me; that was for Castiel. I hoped he had enjoyed himself. Finally, I began washing. I was rinsing my hair when Castiel got in the shower, so I didn't see him until I opened my eyes, my hands still running through my hair.

"Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I am under the impression that when coupling, both parties are supposed to achieve their release? And you did not."

"Cas that was for you. A present, if you want to call it that. I just wanted to make you feel good."

He leaned into me. "Well then let me give you a present."

I gasped as he gently bit the side of my neck. "Cas not tonight."

He looked at me and shook his head. "Castiel, I'm serious. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not tonight."

He huffed against my neck, and then pulled away as I turned off the water. I dried him and myself off, dressed, and climbed into bed. "Will you stay with me?" I whispered. After a moment's hesitation he laid next to me, putting his arms around me.

"Rebecca, I truly enjoyed your gift."

The last thing I heard was a contented sigh and Castiel humming a lullaby into my hair as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Angels and Demons

**Alrighty this is the noncon chapter.**

* * *

Rebecca POV

With Christmas about two weeks away, I decided to go Christmas shopping. I told Sam where I was going, then started the walk to town. I was trying to figure out what to get Dean when my vision went black.

I awoke later to semi-darkness. I could feel that I was naked and tied to a table, and I fought to keep myself calm. A figure walked in, I couldn't see its face, but I could feel the evil radiating off of it.

"So you're awake now. Tell me dear, when was the last time you fucked an angel?"

I froze. "Wha-what?"

"Sweetheart, your afterglow. It's rather strong."

I suddenly realized that I was the source of light, my body literally glowing faintly.

The demon chuckled. "Yes, that's what happens." It moved closer and began tracing my body with its fingers. "You know, to have sex with an angel, you must be pure. And I know Castiel wants more. Yes I know it was Castiel. And so," the demon was practically purring in her ear now, "I am going to defile you. No one pure will be able to touch you once I am through with you."

"Please no. Please don't do this."

The demon pushed his fingers into me. "Oh no. I will enjoy this. Anytime you want it to stop, feel free to call Castiel here. I'm sure he'd love to see this."

I knew that the demon wanted that, so I made up my mind that no matter what I wouldn't call on my angel.

The demon chuckled again, pulling his fingers out, preparing himself against my entrance. "Good. Fight against it." And suddenly he pushed himself into me. I couldn't help it, I screamed. And then I blacked out as the demon had his way with me.

When I came to, I was alone, but the horror of what had happened to my body began to sink in. As I cried, I remembered how I promised myself that I would not call on Castiel, hating myself for breaking it as I whispered, "I'm so sorry Castiel."

Castiel POVs

Meanwhile, Castiel appeared to Dean and Sam. "Where is Rebecca? I have not seen her in two days."

Sam looked up from the laptop, "She went Christmas shopping. That usually takes her a few days. Don't worry Cas, I'm sure she's fine."

Suddenly Castiel straightened. "She's in danger. She just whispered my name." And he was gone.

Rebecca POV

I felt, rather than saw, my angel's appearance. As he got the bonds off of me, he accidentally brushed my skin, leaving a burn mark on my forearm.

"Cas, you can't touch me. I'm not pure anymore." I broke down crying.

Suddenly the demon was back. "Oh look. Cassie decided to come visit. Do you like what I've done to her?"

Castiel turned to him and obliterated him before turning back to me and offering me his trench coat. "Here put this on. If I don't touch your skin, you will be fine."

Gratefully, I put the coat on. He gathered me in his arms and suddenly we were in Sam and Dean's room. They looked pretty freaked out, but once they calmed down and got me clothes, they talked with Castiel about what had happened.

I kept to myself for almost two weeks, not sleeping, not moving. One day, Dean and Sam decided to go out, and Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Finally, I was alone. I stood up and took off my shirt in front of the mirror. I could still see the various burn marks on my body. Neither Sam nor Dean could touch me either. _I am going to defile you._ The demon's words reverberated in my head. I screamed and punched the mirror until it shattered and my hands were bloody. I fell to my knees, sobbing, leaving bloody hand prints on the wall. They found me like that, kneeling amongst glass, blood everywhere.

I vaguely remember Dean screaming, but I might have been imagining it. I found myself sitting on the bed, hearing Castiel talking to Dean. "I will try to heal her. But it will be painful for both of us. Do not interfere."

I watched as Castiel walked over to the bed and placed his hands on my shoulders, searing the flesh. I cried out in pain, but he didn't remove his hands. He began pouring his grace around me, enveloping me in a cocoon. I screamed; it was like hot brands were touching me everywhere. "Please stop Castiel! Please!"

Dean/Sam POV

To Dean and Sam, it was the most terrifying thing they had ever seen. Castiel's grace had wrapped around their sister, highlighting a read aura that surrounded her, and she was screaming in pain. Castiel was sweating and gritted his teeth in pain as well. His grace, which usually glowed bright, was tinged with red, as Becca's aura fused with it. After several tense minutes, his grace flared and the aura disappeared. Becca fell back onto the bed, sobbing, but all the burn marks had disappeared. Castiel gathered the crying girl in his arms and held her.

She finally opened her eyes and whispered, "I'm hungry."

Dean managed a weak smile while Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, let's go get some food then."

* * *

**One chapter to go. Please review!**


	3. Christmas Presents

**Sorry for the delay! I've been dealing with a lot! I hope you enjoy! **

**A/N: Smut in this chapter.**

**P.S. I edited the format of the other two chapters.**

* * *

Rebecca POV

The motel wasn't too far from a small family-run diner, so Sam, Dean and I decided to walk over. Castiel had left for a little in order to take care of something, so it was just me and my two brothers. After dinner, and the customary pie, we walked through the woods nearby, trudging through the newly fallen snow. I stopped for a moment, picked up some snow, then hurled my snowball right into the back of Sam's head, laughing evilly. He whipped around, murder in his eyes, and I took off running with Sam on my heels. Eventually he caught me and proceeded to rub snow in my face. I managed to get another fistful of snow, and I dropped it down the back of his shirt and got up. Meanwhile, Sam was shrieking like a girl as he tried to get the slush out from his clothes.

"Quit screwing around you two." Dean ordered.

Sam had finally gotten all the snow out of his shirt and hair and made a move towards me, when Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sammy, chill. Besides, you two keep fighting, and we won't be able to do Christmas presents."

That stopped me from taunting Sam. "Christmas presents? That's in like a week…"

Sam turned to me, "No, Christmas is today."

I stared at the ground, trying to grasp the concept. "Wait," I cried, looking back up, "I never got you guys your presents! I don't have anything for you." My lower lip trembled as my eyes filled with tears.

Sam moved closer to hug me. "Hey Becks, it's okay, trust me. Having you healthy and whole again is the only Christmas present we wanted."

I felt Dean's arms go around me as well. "It's fine. Just as long as you're okay."

I nodded into their arms, feeling their love radiating towards me. I felt safe with them.

Dean was the first to move, clearing his throat. "Alright, enough of this, let's go eat more pie, open presents, and get drunk… except you Becks. You can't drink yet."

I rolled my eyes, but grabbed them both so that I was sandwiched between the two of them as we walked back to our rooms.

Back at the motel, Dean poured him and Sam each a cup of eggnog, and then handed me a box wrapped in shiny paper. I opened it quickly to find a small knife with sigils carved into the blade.

"As long as it's on you, it will allow you to see clearly and will protect from most curses."

I stuck it in my boot then went to hug Dean. "Thank you."

Dean just shrugged and gave me a brief hug.

Next, Sam handed me a stack of wrapped box-like items. "Books, Sammy?"

He chuckled. "Of course. It's a few of your favorites, but not so heavy that you can't carry them in your backpack."

I opened them to find _Pride & Prejudice_, _Macbeth_, and _The Hound of the Baskervilles_. "Aww thanks Sammy! I love them!"

He hugged me hard, and whispered into my ear, "I'm so glad that you're okay Becks."

I smiled against his shoulder, and then kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to bed before you two get too drunk. Try to keep the noise down please? I do want to get some sleep tonight; I haven't been able to in a while."

Sam smiled sadly but Dean just rolled his eyes and shut the door behind me.

I found Castiel in my room. "Merry Christmas Castiel."

He moved closer. "I understand it is customary to give loved ones presents. And I believe that I owe you a… _present_." By this time, he was leaning into my face and he brushed his lips softly against mine.

"Kiss me."

His beautiful blue eyes found mine as he pressed his lips firmly onto mine. I sighed at the contact and he used the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth. I reveled in the touch of him on me. It felt like it had been too long since _anyone_ had even touched my skin. Suddenly, all of our clothes were off. I blinked disoriented.

Cas nuzzled my neck. "One of the perks of being an angel," he murmured.

He pushed me onto the bed and settled in between my legs. "May I give you my present?"

"Cas…"

"Please Rebecca?"

After several moments, I nodded.

He kissed down my body, pausing at my nipples, lavishing them with attention. I relished the sensation of him everywhere. I pulled him back up and he looked at me yet again.

"May I…?"

I nodded again, then gasped as he slid inside me. He moved fast, needing to touch me as much as I needed it. All too soon, I felt the heat pooling between my legs as I came, screaming with ecstasy. Not long after, Castiel came too, shuddering to a stop and leaning his head against my chest. He pulled out slowly, then kissed my clavicle and rolled next to me.

Suddenly, we heard a pounding on the wall from next door.

"Hey lovebirds, keep it down. It may be Christmas, but your present doesn't need to be that noisy!"

Castiel blushed, but I just yelled back, thankful that no one else was near us. "You're just jealous 'cuz you didn't get any. I hope you both weren't jacking off while listening to us."

Silence.

I laughed, then kissed Castiel and snuggled into him. I was almost asleep when I heard Castiel whisper, "Merry Christmas Rebecca."

* * *

**This is it. The End. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
